Lilith
by green7silver
Summary: Faye and Diana deal with the loss of their boyfriends. Femmeslash


TITLE: Lilith

AUTHOR: green7silver

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. L. J. Smith does.

PAIRING: Faye/Diana

SETTING: After the end of the last book

Diana was sitting alone in her room and tried to read, without much success. Yes she had known for a while, that Adam and Cassie were meant for each other. But now when they were officially together it hurt like hell. But she wouldn´t show that, she wouldn't let it influence the circle. She had just to concentrate on something else.

Then she heard the bell, please don't be Melanie or Laurel. She couldn´t cope with sympathetic understanding right now. But it was the last person she would have expected.

"Hello cousin," Faye smiled lazily.

"Hello Faye. Do you want something?"

"I just thought you wouldn´t like to be alone tonight. Are you ready to go out?"

"Faye, I don´t think …"

"Don´t worry. I wouldn´t bring you into anything you don´t like, would I?"

"Faye!"

"Don't worry. In Salem is an exhibition of modern European art. Come you´ll like it."

"Okay, okay," Diana felt too tired to fight with Faye, so she decided to surrender.

"Why didn´t you ask Deborah or Suzan?" she asked when they were driving along the bank.

"Neither of them is really very interested in art. And we are both in the same situation. We both just dropped our boyfriends."

That Faye still called Black John her boyfriend amused Diana more than that it frightened her. It was so typical of Faye. To her surprise she found herself enjoying the exhibition. She was just looking at two red triangles when Faye came and dragged her to a room upstairs.

The whole wall was claimed by one picture. Close up it was just a mixture of colours, but with a bit distance you could recognize the silhouette of a skyline, with sticks of cotton and wool, which were protruding.

"It's called Lilith," Faye explained, "the femme fatal as moloch. Fascinating isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Since I saw it the first time, I wanted to show it to you."

"Why?"

"Because it´s beautiful. Just like you."

"Faye?"

"Diana," she moved forward and kissed her.

Diana looked at her with wide eyes: "Faye…"

"Come let´s enjoy the exhibition."

But Diana couldn´t concentrate on art anymore. All what she could think of was the kiss. It was just a kiss, not sweet and innocent like the ones with Adam but full of passion.

It was a warm evening and they settled down in the cafe in front of the museum.

"Faye?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you do that? Kiss me?"

"Why not?"

"We have never really been friends."

"Too close for comfort, hm?" Faye smiled,"but we aren´t rivals anymore. We are both leaders of the circle now."

"And after the bloodthirsty maniac you wanted to try something new?"

"You surely are the opposite of John," Faye snickered,"but I always wanted to kiss you. And now that Adam isn´t a problem anymore …. Have you never felt the connection between us?"

"I have," Diana admitted," I tried to ignore it. But somehow I could always feel your presence. Sometimes I hated it; you were so everything I wasn't."

"Did you ever hate me?"

"Not really. Not even when you chose Back John over us. I envied you. Your life seems so much more intense."

"Maybe, but it´s not as easy as it seems. Thinking of Black John. I should have known better."

"In your heart you did and in the end you listened to it."

"And when I kissed you I was listening to it then. The old ladies think our fates are connected. But this is more than fate. I don´t want to be your soulmate, Diana, I want to be your lover," Faye said with a husky voice.

"Really?" Diana bent forward until they were only inches apart. Golden eyes looked into green ones, but it was Diana who moved. She captured Faye´s lips with her own and opened her mouth so that tongues could meet. Unconsciously she buried her finger in Faye´s raven locks. She had never thought she would end up here, but suddenly it seemed the right place to be.

"I rather think we should go home," Faye purred, "to yours or to mine?"

Diana grinned. Typical Faye, but this time she wouldn´t back out. "My father will be working until late," she told at her cousin, who looked a bit flabbergasted, but smiled than: "I take that as invitation."

"You would be wise to, as it is one." Diana kissed her again.


End file.
